degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Wesley-Hannah-Liam Love Triangle
The love triangle between Wesley Betenkamp, Hannah Belmont, and Liam Berish began and ended in the season eleven two-parter, Drop It Like It's Hot (1) & Drop It Like It's Hot (2). Hannah was in the center of the triangle while her boyfriend Wesley felt like Liam, who was crushing on Hannah, was going to steal his girlfriend from him. The boys became rivals for her attention for a brief time, but Hannah made it clear she was into Wesley. History Season 11 In Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Liam asks Hannah and Wesley if he can join their group for a science projectmaking a Rube Goldberg device, and Hannah allows him to join. He makes Wesley jealous while being overly friendly and somewhat flirtatious with Hannah. After tossing around some ideas, Wesley comes up with a very ambitious idea which Liam and Hannah turn down. Hannah tells the boys to talk, and says she and Liam can catch their school bus after she uses the bathroom. Wesley then questions that he didn't know they rode the same bus, and Liam tells him that is how they met. Wesley looks uneasy as Hannah comes back. He walks them to their bus and says goodbye to Hannah and she notices he is acting weird. He tells her he just wants to drive her and Liam laughs while boarding the bus. She smiles and leaves him. The next morning, Wesley demands his uncle teach him how to drive. During his lesson he almost runs a couple of people over, including Drew. Back in class, Wes grows nervous because then Liam reveals to him that he wants to ask Hannah out. After Wesley reveals that he's dating her, Liam says that the two don't seem to have great chemistry together and she didn't bring it up when the two shared pizza the night before. Wesley then draws the line and decides to drive Hannah home after school when he takes his uncle's car keys without his permission, after finding out Liam wants a car. He lies to Hannah and says he has his license. Wesley doesn't allow Liam to come with them, saying that his uncle has a strict "one passenger only" rule, leaving Liam to walk home. Wesley nervously drives Hannah home as she talks about how lucky she is that her "amazing boyfriend can drive her places". In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), Wesley successfully drove Hannah home without getting caught, and Liam suggests that they go to the science museum at lunch to get ideas for their project. Wesley is hesitant at first, but is eventually pressured by Liam to take the car, and let both him and Hannah go at the same time. Wesley is pulled over by the police for going 20 miles under the speed limit and is asked to show his license and registration. Wesley then reveals he has no license, but just his permit which angers both Liam and Hannah. Liam calls him an idiot and Hannah is upset that he lied to impress her. As punishment by law, Wesley can no longer get his license for another 3 years. Wesley's uncle finds out that his car was stolen over a girl and tells Wes that if she's worth it, they'll be other ways to impress her. Wesley tells Hannah that he felt insecure and thought he'd lose her to Liam, but she tells him she's only interested in him. The next day the group shows up and Liam thinks its so they can beg their teacher for an extension, but Wesley has finished the project. They win the contest and their project is enter into the State Competition. Liam is happy, and congratulates the couple, and his new friends, before walking off estatically. He seems to have moved past Hannah now. She tells Wesley that they'll be riding the same bus there. He asks why and she tells him she goes wherever he goes and they look romantically into each others' eyes. Timeline * Start: Drop It Like It's Hot (1) (1122) * Ended: Drop It Like It's Hot (2) (1123) ** Reason: Hannah reassured Wesley that she's into him. Trivia *Wesley was intimidated by Liam. *Liam wanted to steal Hannah from Wesley initially. *All three are friends/on good terms with Clare Edwards and Alli Bhandari. *Liam and Wesley both kissed Clare before becoming interested in Hannah. *Both boys kissed Clare on their first episode. *Liam and Wesley share two love interests. *Hannah and Liam were friends long before she dated Wesley. *They all worked on their Goldberg Project together. Gallery D11 june 20 ss 0209.jpg.jpg D11 june 20 ss 0234.jpg.jpg D11 june 20 ss 0272.jpg.jpg D11 june 20 ss 0224.jpg.jpg D11 june 20 ss 0256.jpg.jpg LiamHannah.jpg Dbfmdf.png 454gg.jpg 1122 liam.jpg Tumblr lqd0niszzb1r09ol8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lqd0bcHKEr1r09ol8o1 500.jpg Aksjdb.png Category:Interactions Category:Season 11 Category:Love Triangles Category:Degrassi